The Ghost of Me
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: The Princess has long since been dead. The two men who loved her, and even still do, don’t know that she lives on right in front of them. Will they ever know? Read and Review please. Rated K


The Ghost of Me

**The Ghost of Me**

Ok I know I said I probably wasn't gonna create anything else but I decided my love for the Abarat came first. Heh. I'm thinking about doing a whole series of these song fics actually. Review and tell me what you think. Even if you don't know what the Abarat is, I hope you still like this.

Summary: The Princess has long since been dead. The two men who loved her, and even still do, don't know that she lives on right in front of them. Will they ever know?

Rated: K+

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love the Abarat I do not own it. Clive Barker does. Now if only he would release the third one………

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

Christopher Carrion was not a handsome man, nor a nice one by any true means. But one day he saw a girl walking along the Islands of Abarat and he fell in love. She was beautiful to him. Perfect. The complete opposite of him in every way. She was light where he was dark. She was Day to his Night. Carrion began sending the girl letters every day and waiting anxiously for a reply. He was hoping to get her to marry him. But every time he sent a letter, one would come back and say that she had worries about marriage. He tried to ease her fears to no avail. Why wasn't she in love with him? He wondered. He would do anything for her. Anything. But, that was the end of it. That was the end of the letters from his dearest love. Princess Boa was his torment forever more.

_  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Finnegan Hob was a child of Day and Night. And he looked it. Dark skin, bright hair and eyes, he was his parents son. But he was a kind man. Loving and handsome. Everything Christopher hadn't been. And he too was in love with a girl. One he thought wasn't worth him. But as him and his love sat in the groves of her family's home, he turned as she leaned over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled. "I love you Finnegan Hob," she'd said. "I want to marry you. And then the Abarat will be free and at peace once again." Finnegan couldn't believe his joy as he grinned and ran inside to the castle to ask the King for his daughters hand in marriage. Princess Boa was to be wed.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

Princess Boa was loved by all. And she loved all of them in return. Her smile could turn the hardest of hearts to joy and she didn't know it. She didn't know she was the life and the blood of Day's heart. But give that no mind. She was getting married! Today was her glorious wedding day. She was finally marrying the man of her heart. The one she knew she would always love, even after they both died. Finnegan Hob held her heart in his gentle hands and she knew he would never let go. But a tragedy was in the works. How could anyone know? Certainly no one had thought it would happen. But the brightest Day in the world…… was also the darkest. For it was the Hour the world stopped. And the most precious person in it ended. Princess Boa was murdered right before she spoke the words "I do."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
_

Carrion heard about the murder of his love the Princess and he wept inside. He did not show it but it was, at the time, his most painful Hour. But he found a slight bit of happiness that day. He'd been upset that Boa had chosen Hob over him. But now, even though he would never have her, neither could his most loathed enemy, Finnegan Hob. So all was once again horrible on the darkest Hour. Until a disturbance rent the air years later and a wind blew through him. Christopher wondered at what it could mean. And if he had ever stopped to think of that Night again he would discover that that wind… was the sign of the Princess coming home in the form of another girl. He would even face down this girl later on and he would still never know it was she until his own day for dying.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Finnegan Hob had loved Princess Boa. There were no questions about that. He would have been married to her even now if it hadn't been for that Worm! The one he'd killed right in front of the church after it had taken his love's life. And he started a crusade. To kill every single Worm in all the Hours of the Abarat. He was half way done when he too felt a wind blow against him and wrap him in it's embrace. He knew it was a sign. Just not for what. So on he continued killing Worms until he was asked to join a group of people to go save this girl from Carrion's clutches. Once she was saved he looked in her mismatched eyes, and for the first time in years, felt his heart beat with emotion once again. But what was it about her? What was it about this Candy?

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Princess Boa had died and her soul saved only to be taken to the Hereafter and placed in a pregnant mothers womb. She became one with the baby inside of her and grew up, two souls in the same body. Her other half didn't know she shared a body. She only knew she had two different colored eyes. Who could have known it was what showed the truth for all to see? And Boa stayed silent for the most part. She loved her other half as a sister and would save her when needed. But she never spoke until her vessels life was really compromised and the truth came out. Princess Boa was alive. Alive inside Candy Quackenbush. The girl from the Hereafter.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Candy had always thought her life was horrible. That she didn't belong in Chickentown. One day everything changed and she was sent to a world she'd never heard of. One called the Abarat. A wonderful, and horrible place. A place where she had strange powers. A place where she suddenly felt like she belonged. She met many people on her travels through the Abarat. One's who'd even known her other soul. But they didn't recognize it was her. And after she found out the truth… she thought that was for the better. Than no one see who she…. THEY really were just yet. As both souls stared at their friends after Christopher Carrion breathed his last, the one they wished they could tell the most was Finnegan Hob. But he wasn't to know yet. And so Hour after Hour would pass, letting the future War come ever closer.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

Yeah, ok, I changed a few things. And I had to adapt a few because the way they met wasn't talked about. But I always figured it was Mater Motley who had Princess Boa killed. Not Carrion. But that's just me. So yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, and if you want more, tell me. Review please!


End file.
